


never the last

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but it's short so!, others are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt: hyuken first times (but not last!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never the last

 

For all the times Jaehwan has held Sanghyuk's hand during school days, he never considers any of them to mean something. They used to do this all the time- when they ran for the bus, or at all the school fairs and parades so they wouldn't lose one another.

 

But the first time it really matters to Jaehwan is when he's already in college, and Sanghyuk visits his campus during the open day.

 

"Hyung," Sanghyuk calls, grabbing Jaehwan wrists with his fingers. He's already taller than Jaehwan, and Jaehwan is caught between jealousy and amazement as Sanghyuk stares _down_ at him. "What on earth is that?"

 

In the middle of the big square between Engineering and Music Departments stands a big statue of something that looks like an octopus wrapped around a telescope. Or a hybrid of both. Or maybe that's an actual instrument? Jaehwan has never tried to figure it out.

 

"I told you about it! It's _that_ statue!" Jaehwan laughs, but he feels his vocal cords straining, as Sanghyuk tugs at his hand. From around his wrist, he moves his fingers to slide them between Jaehwan's, and it causes something to swoop inside Jaehwan's stomach. Maybe the sausage he ate for breakfast was old?

 

Sanghyuk grins, and it's again _down_ at him, leading him through the campus, not the other way around as it should be. He holds onto Jaehwan for a long time, and when he untangles their joined fingers it's only because they're back in Jaehwan's room and Sanghyuk collapses right onto his bed.

 

"That was fun, hyung," Sanghyuk says into the pillow, visibly tired. "I can't wait to join your university in autumn."

 

Jaehwan thinks he can't wait as well, just the reasons might vary from Sanghyuk's, and he's not sure if it's good for either of them.

 

 

 

The second time they hold hands is the same time they have their first kiss. Sanghyuk's all settled in, in a different building but still same campus, and he drags Jaehwan to some kind of a mixer party he's not interested in. But it's Sanghyuk, and he doesn't even need to insist that much for Jaehwan to agree.

 

"How are you going to meet new people with me in tow?" Jaehwan asks, and to be honest one of the reasons he doesn't want to go is so he won't witness all the flirting.

 

Sanghyuk denies, laughing and urging him to get ready. And just as Jaehwan expects, Sanghyuk doesn't need anyone babysitting him. At least Jaehwan bumps into one of his friends.

 

"Jaehwanie!" Hakyeon waves at him from the kitchen. To Jaehwan's surprise, Hakyeon's alone and the drink he's sipping on is a non-alcoholic one. "How come you're here?"

 

"I could ask you the same, hyung."

 

Hakyeon grumbles. "Duties, of course. Don't think I wouldn't pick bed over this."

 

"Whose bed?" Jaehwan asks innocently, maybe too innocently because Hakyeon smacks his neck as an answer.

 

"Always so clever," Hakyeon quips, and Jaehwan grins. "But what about you? Are you here alone?"

 

Jaehwan shakes his head. He looks around before answering, searching for Sanghyuk among the crowd. With his height, it's not so hard to spot him. Jaehwan points in the right direction. "I'm with Sanghyuk. The tall one?"

 

Hakyeon gasps. "Ooh, that Sanghyuk? Your Sanghyuk? He doesn't look like a baby at all."

 

"He's not anymore," Jaehwan sniffs, ignoring the term 'your' and how it makes his ears burn. "He's the one who dragged me here."

 

"And you, a loving hyung, wouldn't say no," Hakyeon teases, and that's cruel.

 

It doesn't take long for the crowd to get rowdy, and for Jaehwan- bored. Sanghyuk finds him just when he's ready to doze off – despite all the noise – on a kitchen stool.

 

"You should escort this baby hyung to his cradle," Jaehwan hears Hakyeon saying, and with the remaining strength he lifts his head to glare at him.

 

Easily distracted by Sanghyuk’s deep laughter, he doesn't say anything snarky in return. He lets himself be pulled to his feet and walked outside. With the last wave at Hakyeon over his shoulder, Jaehwan spots a phone already put to his ear. Looks like he won't be staying much longer, either.

 

It's the second time Sanghyuk takes Jaehwan's hand in his, and Jaehwan wonders if Sanghyuk still thinks gesture innocent.

 

They stop in front of Jaehwan's building, and Sanghyuk looks up, like he's searching for Jaehwan's window, god knows why. He hasn't let go of Jaehwan's hand yet, and it's starting to make Jaehwan nervous. He flexes his fingers, but surprisingly Sanghyuk's still insisting on having Jaehwan's hand in his.

 

"I'm really happy we're attending the same school again, hyung," Sanghyuk confesses. It does sound like a confession, really, with the late night atmosphere, hand-holding, and Sanghyuk’s honest gaze which Jaehwan can't withhold for long.

 

"It might become a curse, you know? Your mom is going to slaughter me if your grades aren't straight As, she'd scold us for fooling around, and—"

 

"Hyung," Sanghyuk interrupts him, with a very mischievous grin plastered onto his face, "I can have straight As and still fool around." He moves from next to Jaehwan to standing right in front of him. "Do you want to try me?"

 

For such a young man who has barely started college Sanghyuk's unbelievably full of himself, the somehow shy and awkward teenager Jaehwan was so used to completely gone. Jaehwan would be worried if it wasn't so arousing at the same time.

 

"Let's try it, then," he nods, finding his own courage somewhere between nervousness and recklessness. He's the one to tighten his hold on Sanghyuk, bringing him closer by the last inches. "But I'm warning you– I'm very good at distractions."

 

Sanghyuk swallows a snort, leaning in, and Jaehwan lets him start the kiss, but it's with his mouth straight on open, ready. There's no point in playing it cautious, now.

 

It's as exciting as Jaehwan imagined it, or maybe even more, and he almost whines when Sanghyuk pulls away.

 

"Video games tomorrow?" Sanghyuk asks like it's any other Friday night and they're continuing their Saturday ritual of playing whatever game requires competition and a lot of swearing. Like they didn't just kiss for long minutes in the campus parking lot. "It's boring to play alone, and last weekend we didn’t have time. I'm ready to beat your ass."

 

"Mind your own ass, you rascal!" Jaehwan threatens, even though his cheeks burn. But he's glad, because Sanghyuk, of all people – forever awkward with any form of affection – hugs him, and springs to his own building across the campus, calling a goodnight into the cool night air.

 

If anything, it all feels natural, like breathing.

 

 

 

It's neither strange when Sanghyuk kisses him good morning, a true morning– 9AM the next day. Jaehwan's barely awake, and his roommate, Seokjin, stares in astonishment at Sanghyuk who plops onto Jaehwan's bed without any preamble.

 

"Have you eaten?" He asks, and then turns to Seokjin, "and you, hyung?"

 

Why Sanghyuk needs to be so charming and polite? Jaehwan's ready to do something, anything to wipe this look of disbelief from Seokjin's face, but Sanghyuk continues with,

 

"I can go grab something if you haven't."

 

Jaehwan, in his rumpled pajama, joins Sanghyuk on the bed. "It'll take a while before my stomach fully awakens."

 

"I'm good, but thank you for asking," Seokjin says, and he heads to the door, grabbing his Ipod from the desk on the way. "I'm going to the gym. Have fun!"

 

"Did I scare him away?" Sanghyuk asks, putting his head in Jaehwan's lap when the door closes. They used to do this when they were younger, and Jaehwan, without thinking too much about it, starts combing his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair. He almost forgets about answering the question.

 

"If he didn't do this every other morning, I'd think so," Jaehwan teases, and Sanghyuk unabashedly laughs. "But I think he also wanted to give us space. I can imagine him asking _questions_ when you're gone."

 

"Mhm," Sanghyuk nods against Jaehwan's stomach. "We can give you material to talk about later if you want."

 

Jaehwan, surprised by Sanghyuk's bluntness, slaps at his head playfully, and Sanghyuk shoots upward.

 

"Hey! I was trying to be helpful!"

 

Ridiculous, Jaehwan thinks, and then he, to match the ridiculousness, kisses Sanghyuk himself, kisses him long enough for them to fall onto the bed, and long enough for Jaehwan's stomach to finally growl in hunger.

 

In the end, Jaehwan has something to gush to Seokjin about.

 

 

 

The first time they do more than kissing, it isn't anything spectacular, and yet Jaehwan can't stop whining a stream of nonsenses all through it.

 

So it starts: holding hands as Sanghyuk presses their joined hands to the bed, then kissing but down Jaehwan's neck this time, hot and wet; and then there's more.

 

"Why are we still clothed, Sanghyuk?" Jaehwan asks between gasps. Sanghyuk's pushing against him, and it feels good, so good, but there's a layer of clothes between them. "Sanghyuk, _Sanghyuk—_ "

 

Sanghyuk bucks harder, and Jaehwan's lithany breaks off into a moan.

 

"If we were naked," Sanghyuk murmurs into Jaehwan's ear, so low it makes Jaehwan's skin – even under all the clothes – crawl with goosebumps. "You'd be too loud." Jaehwan gives off an indignant squawk, and Sanghyuk snickers at him, changing the pace to a slower one, more intent. "I don't want your neighbors to come yell at us."

 

With Seokjin away on some kind of a secret date, but it being the middle of the week, it was possible somebody would knock onto their door because they couldn't do their weekly reading for an 8AM class the next morning.

 

So Jaehwan brings Sanghyuk’s mouth to his, and moans right against his parted lips.

 

Surprisingly, coming into his own pants isn't that bad when you're not alone, and when it's Sanghyuk pressing his smile against your cheek, and when—

 

There _is_ a knock but on the wall, and Sanghyuk shakes above Jaehwan in a silent laughter. His cheeks are very, very red when he finally emerges from the hues of Jaehwan's sweater. He has that 'I told you so' expression written across his face when he smirks down at Jaehwan, and Jaehwan would punch him if he wasn't so fond of him.

 

Instead, he says, "I still came inside my freshly washed underwear, and it's totally gross!"

 

"But you came, right babe?" Sanghyuk says in his overly deep voice which means he's making a joke. A joke of the least funny sentence ever in the history or unfunny sentences.

 

Jaehwan leaps at him, despite of how uncomfortable it feels, because Sanghyuk insists on repeating the word 'babe' until Jaehwan kisses him to shut him up.

 

 

 

There's no end to first times, Jaehwan concludes. The first blow job, the first time Jaehwan fucks Sanghyuk on his hands and knees, and then the other things, like introducing Sanghyuk as his boyfriend officially.

 

"How do you put up with him?" Hongbin asks with a well feign interest. Jaehwan aims a kick on his shin under the table but instead hits Wonsik.

 

"...like a big baby," Taekwoon murmurs, and Jaehwan can sense if not see Sanghyuk's frown.

 

Hakyeon instantly turns to Taekwoon, smushing his cheeks together. "Then what are you? A big lap lion?"

 

Sanghyuk clears his throat then, and amicably says, "we all were once babies, but I don't believe any of us still are."

 

"Such a diplomat, look at him," Hakyeon gushes, letting go of a very grumpy looking Taekwoon. "Now I'm definitely relieved you're the one to take care of our Jaehwanie."

 

"I feel like there's some kind of a joke going on around here," Jaehwan sniffs, "and since I don't really get it, it must be about me."

 

"Hyung," Sanghyuk calls, touching his hand in concern, and the whole table coos at them, making Jaehwan even more embarrassed.

 

"Stop it, stop it," Jaehwan begs, "I don't remember anyone being like this when Hakyeon—"

 

"Hakyeon _what_?"

 

"That's exactly why," Hongbin says, looking warily at Hakyeon's too sweet smile.

 

"Let's order food," the last voice of reason, Wonsik, suggests, and Taekwoon, at the mention of food, instantly backs him up.

 

The more Sanghyuk relaxes, joking with everybody in no time, the less tense Jaehwan is, joining in the fun soon enough. Hakyeon graciously pays for the food, and it completes Jaehwan's good mood for the night.

 

"Thanks, hyung," Sanghyuk says when they're on their way back to the campus. "For taking me with you."

 

"You should be thanking Hakyeon! I saw the bill and I almost felt bad."

 

"Almost?" Sanghyuk laughs, and when Jaehwan lifts his brows at him, he admits, "it's good to dodge a bullet, I know. But Hakyeon's not the one I'm in love with, so I'm thanking you."

 

A night of first times, really, as neither of them have said the words yet. Not until now. Jaehwan was sure it's the least important thing in a relationship – to say it out loud – but as he hears it, he changes his mind. It does matter, because he, for once, is rendered completely speechless. He even stops in his tracks, and Sanghyuk turns around when Jaehwan's left behind.

 

"Hyung? Did I break you?"

 

And Jaehwan thinks that yes, you broke me, but also you put me back together. He doesn't say it out loud, aiming for a bruising kiss instead.

 

"Only because I love you too, you dork," Jaehwan says at last between another press of their mouths.

 

As long as he shares it with Sanghyuk, Jaehwan's looking forward to all the first times yet to come, and he doesn't even get mad at Sanghyuk laughing at him when he tells him just that.

 

"You're so cheesy, hyung."

 

"You're damn right I am."

 

 

 


End file.
